


A Thief Caught

by VincentVanNintendogh



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Bribery, Creampie, Dubious Morality, F/M, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/pseuds/VincentVanNintendogh
Summary: After the Battle at Haven, Cinder's crew needs to return to Salem. Short on funds the group decides to steal some Lien. However, Emerald gets caught by a shop owner she robbed from before. He has other interests than reporting her to the police and she decides to bribe her way into some cash and pleasure.
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai & Original Character(s), Emerald Sustrai/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	A Thief Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt idea I got on a Discord server. Seemed to good to pass up and I love Emerald. It was inspired by a pic by Yagonator on Twitter. They did an amazing job and I highly recommend following them!
> 
> https://twitter.com/yagonsfw/status/1327145364126883841?s=20  
> Link to the picture. She isn't gagged in the story and I now regret not adding a scene with it. Oh well, I still like how the fic came out regardless.

“You know, I’m gonna kill you when I get out of this.” 

Emerald’s threat in her usual monotone voice would have carried more weight if not for her current predicament. Being intricately tied with her hands behind her back and above her head to the ceiling of some dingy shop basement would have been humiliating enough for the master thief. Being tied naked in a Mistrali knot form (Shibari? She thinks that’s what it’s called.) best sums up how foolish she was for this taking job.

She thought this would be easy. After Cinder… vanished at Haven, Emerald wandered around with Hazel and Mercury for a bit in Mistral to get back to Salem. Short on funds, the gang turned to their criminal talents to make some cash. Emerald figured she’d rob a few stores and bring in easy cash. She did not expect one of the shop owners to be a former mark she stole from. Nor did she expect that he would remember her… and somehow get the drop on her with a quick whack on the back of her head. 

“I know exactly what you are capable of,” he sneered, “And I refuse to fall for your same tricks a second time.”

Emerald rolled her eyes. “So, what’s the plan? Report me to the police? You saved them the trouble of strip search, ya perv.”

“For a thief you seem to have no sense. Turning you over to Mistrali police? They’re more corrupt than the criminals they lock up. No, you stole from me and then tried to do it again, so I am going to decide your punishment.”

Emerald was a bit concerned at that. She could always escape or bribe her way out of police custody. A few seconds with some idiots who were not aware of her semblance and poof, she was gone. Here, though, tied up with nothing to hide and a man who knew her tricks… well, her options were limited at best. Although, the way the man was eyeing up her body like a piece of meat gave her an easy opening to exploit. Always the same kind of men everywhere she went. Made her job easy sometimes.

“Hey, pervert, how about we come to an arrangement?” She jutted her chest forward, her breasts emphasized by the tight bindings around them. His eyes drifted from her breasts and back up to her piercing red orbs. The message was clear.

“So, you wish for me to pay for your services in a more ‘honest’ manner?”

“Come on,” Emerald huffed. “I don’t have all day. Let’s not beat around the bush. Well, not that bush. You pay. We fuck. I leave. Fair trade?”

He shot her a lecherous grin. A quick nod was all she got before the man unbuckled his trousers and fished out his member. Honestly, it wasn’t that bad, in her mind. Above average and a pretty decent girth. She might actually enjoy this a bit. But if he was a one pump chump who finished quick and paid her she could get out all more sooner. Either way, she wins.

A few quick strokes brought his flaccid cock to life. Emerald was sure she cut a nice figure in her position and helped the man get ‘excited’ for the main event. He swiped his finger between her legs, collecting a mixture of sweat and her fluids.

“Someone is excited, it seems.” She didn’t know if he was taunting her or just stating a fact. Either way, it was true enough. She hadn’t got laid in a while. However, she didn’t have time to ponder her dry spell as she felt his member thrust into her without warning.

“Fuck!” She cried.

He began to go in at a steady pace. The sounds of flesh slapping together echoed through the room, as well as some muffled whimpers and moans from Emerald. But there was no way she could let the creep know she was enjoying this. Which she wasn’t, obviously. It’s just her dry spell.

As he began to increase his pace, he brought a hand up to her breast and tweaked her dusk colored nub. A groan came forth from Emerald’s pillowy lips as he played with her sensitive zone. She met his gaze as the man grinned at her reaction, which she turned away from to hide the bush forming on her cheeks. He brought his other hand to cup her chin and turn her eyes to lock with his. His forefinger under her chin while his thumb roamed over her lips.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Emerald’s eyes went wide as she felt his tongue work its way towards her own before slowly closing her eyes and returning the kiss. ‘Well, it’ll at least muffle me from making those sounds,’ she thought.

Her captor moved his hand from her chin to cup one of her pert ass cheeks. He dug his fingers into her skin feeling her soft rear and treating it as a malleable piece of flesh. Her moans, while stifled by his lips, still came through and reverberated into his mouth. She could feel his lips curl into a smirk. His goddamn soft lips, and his tongue, and his strong hands, and his big fucking co—

“AH!” Emerald threw her head back in pleasure breaking the kiss. His thrusts had hit the bundle of nerves within her cunt. Both were fast approaching the end. The heat in the room and closeness of their bodies had caused them to feel warm in all the right places. Sweat glistened from her bronze skin. The smell of sex filled the room. Emerald was honestly feeling more euphoria in these few seconds than she had in months. Unconsciously, Emerald locked her legs behind his back, it was as if her body was begging for him not to stop even if she would refuse to admit it.

With a final push, he hilted himself as she felt him cum inside her, causing her own orgasm to release soon afterwards. Moments of bliss soon followed as he collapsed onto her chest, panting and delivering quick pecks onto her breast. Emerald brought her gaze away from the ceiling towards her ‘lover’ who’d done a job well done.

“S-so, was it good for you?” Emerald quipped.

He nodded into her chest and gave a muffled “mhmm” as a response. “Good,” she replied. “So, about our deal, I’m thinking about 15,000 lien and we call it even?” He lifted his head and shot her a look that was even more predatory than when he was fucking her. 

“60,000.” He replied.

Her eyes widened as she tried to process what he said. “60,000 lien. I’ll give you that if you wish to stay for a few more rounds.” Oh, he certainly knew the way to her heart. Here she thought this was some ‘mom and pop’ shop. Looks like pop is more of a sugar daddy with cash to spare. 

“Well, I am in no position to make a barter now, am I?” She playfully teased with a quick tug of her ropes to emphasize her point. “How’s about it big boy? Can you even go a few more—” she was silenced when he again crashed his lips onto hers and resumed his efforts from before. Oh yeah, she was gonna be able to bring back some big cash for her group. And hey, if she ever happens to wander back into this shop and attempts to ‘steal’ from it again, she is sure she can repay the clerk.


End file.
